The Devil's a Loser
by Nianko
Summary: Dean and Sam meet another hunter, who seems to have some odd conections with their father. Ana and the boys then begin a strange journey together, that will leave more questions then answers to any of them. R


The darkness of the room could only be matched by the black expression in the girl's eyes. The colours of the room, that to her were once so filled with peace and a conforting feeling now felt oppressive and disturbing.

Maybe it was the dark clothing that made the golden light of the setting sun seem so worthless and to her, it would make no difference if it was rainning out side or if it was another bright sunny day. Of the light that entered the windows, she only saw the shadows revealed by it.

In the future, she would be able to describe every single thing in that room that day, everything that was said and how it sounded to her. She'd remeber everything... excpect the look on her face as they closed the coffin and covered it with the chocolate brown dirt.

In her memories, the worst part of that day, came as night finally arrived. The knock on her bed room door, light and quick, but yet having the enormous weight on it, awake her from her deep day dreaming mode, not completly, but enought for her to hear and understand was was said.

As the door as opened, she saw the very last person she wished to see. The man that entered the room looked around and had a hard time making his disgust and disaproval obvious... that he would make her know later, as he told her that in no way would she be allowed to paint her room in light blue and green, or write on the walls... just the thought of that made him shiver, along with his devoted Christian ass.

He was a man of very few words, something she had probably learned from him, and the only thing he said was :

"Let's go"

And the few minutes, fater he closed the door, leaving her to deal with her things, seemed to last forever yet they flew by far too quickly. She looked around, the despair growing inside of her, joining the anger and the deep sorrow that felt almost as if she was rotting inside.

She had no tears to cry, but her eyes felt so heavy, and her body lost streght, as she suddenly felt the memories rushing into her mind. Even if the walls didn't have her posters anymore, or the bookshelves, her books and random things laying around. Her closet was empty, and the curtains were gone. But, even if for one second, it all came back again. And she was not wearing black clothe, but her usual light jeans, and her favourite t-shirt, a yellow one...simply yellow. And outisde the door was her mom, telling her dinner was ready, and that she should move her ass, because she had already been called 2 times. Her mom... not her dad, her mom.

She could really heard her voice, sweet and half annoyed... she got up and went towards it, wanting to heard it better, to believeit wasn't gone. But then it was replaced by a male voice, telling her to hurry up ... _please._

The next tree years and something were something that she remebered her self to forget it all,everyday.

Ana woke up, with a werid noise outside her car. She looked around and saw noting, and slowly her heart started beating normally. Her eyes rested on the woods in front of her, wondering for a moment if it was safe to be alone in a empty piece of land, like many others by the almost always deserted road.

She quickly dissmised the thought. The dark didn't scare her anymore, and the things in it, didn't make her lose sleep over them...

She closed her eyes, but the will to sleep had left her, even if the exhaustion hadn't.

She lazly grabbed the open chips bag and started eating, slowly, observing the scenery around her with a obsent mind, her thoughts somewhere else.

She threw the now empty bag to the passegers seat beside her, and started the car. Well, no good would come from staying on that place much longer... after all, she didn't need to sleep much more, and she could catch up in the next town.

She got the car back on the road and gavea last glance at the woods... there was something in there, of course, but for now, she'd leave it be. Notjingimportant would just left her sleep and not try to kill her, hurt her, suck her... etc... whatever they did this days.

And so, she drove away.

**End of Epilouge**

First sorry for the grammatical mostakes, this will be betad soon...

Second, please review, and tell me what you think and if I should go on... thanks!


End file.
